Zarconian outer space Navy
dreamworld.gif. Zarconian navy is outer space navy with interdimensional loyalties and technolgy of Science Fiction military cartoons.We have the power of other dimensions to create a magic power in machines.Each machine is doing a magic power.And coming from places where they harness and adapt to energies which manipulated and productioned will power machines of very futuristic and state of the art and advanced.These machines will use this complicated energy and utilize its powers as a machine.But we need a cast of futuristic people with powers to control and be the crew,militarized.Space battleship is made from many types of radiations.It runs on high and powerful radiation in order to be powerful and to do complicated powers.Systems run on these very powerful radiation particles.There in space are 1000's of particles and energies but only certain ones are used for space battleships.Alloy is heat resistant to these particles as a function.Particles are put through processes and are magnified to millions of more times.Hot modified most stars power in alloy.It is not unstable.Armor of the hull is done thick but has to be light.Strong.Many systems are stored in inside the frame of the hull.Many types of officers,Zarconian Borg and Dark Nebula for example.They are experts in handling and functions of advanced technology.We are not just travelling in space but we travel through many types of space elements and conditions and they must bear through them as simple functions.These are travelling in outer space and deal with more millions of conditions in space and weather.Secret weapon in dreamworld.Hidden much below surface depths of my Great Lakes.My family is hidden and live secret naval rankings.They display seriousness of me.My problem present day and many enemies and my evolution process change to super powers magic power dreamworld and militarization and to have my body training in space navy and my high ranking as education for century,evolved into my civilization.I need to further my education of outer space real and,situations need my knowledge.And to adaptation to outer space.And trained to warfare.I do not crush down rankings but build them up to high rankings.I do not award things to those unless they have it.Our empire depends on super space powers and making some aspects of Sci Fi cartoon real.Navy of space is our prime attack and can down the enemy with subperb firepower,inventions and manpower and strategists and many powerful warships with crew born at high veteran powerrating in real combat.Invasion bring down quadrants and their militaries with alot of firepower and skills.First fleets of Sol System my home which needs to be conquered.We have powerful warships with supreme loyalty to me and the attack I taught them.We are at a very high hight level in superweapons.I thought of most of their technology and re-alignements were their problem shuffling alien races and into Gobot Transformers as beings.Not of pure race on their ships its mixed with abilities and qualities first not race.You are looking at example of powerful warships.None of the resources or energies are sufficient in this dimension.I must journey back in time past 1000 years ago in another world to begin over and erase every problem in my life and hiearchy to start over again and not replicate energies,to have the real lifeform things from energy giants space travelling.All of the facilities to design these machines are in the dreamworld.This place has powers to maintain and processes to these machines and complicated instruments need temperatures and precision to do with outer space and other dimensions.Doing this for when these machines are environment as the things mysteries in space.Catered to me and education and knowledge 100 years of studying to thoroughly know concepts of space and other dimensions.100 years of practice and useage of my ideas.100yrs of practice and strategy and systems in our own space territory.New resources for ourselves.Above state of the art.www.EarthFederation.comMastery as an Empire from lowest to furthest.Very serious concept Allah said.Done very properly and for a long time.Understand things thoroughly and solidly.Giant powerful structure to cope with problems. Cranes and internal labratories where vacuum and the bulkheads are put together and these mysterious parts assembled and by hoists.These machines are very complicated and need energy from outer space to give its systems that liveliness and complicated programs and outer armor functions.Start but in far away place where this is for me with the right equipments and evolution processes proper to harness and as routine.Confidence they made ones before.They need powers and evolution process angels of advanced space technology and military.In this space too many dangers and limitations and there is a proper way to do things in this dimension.During travel many of these enemies won't be named or the same,different,changed.This is what I was out for their real names and info not cartoon name or Sci Fi.Wave motion technology.Navy of mine used on planets and is my position space battleships.Grown and added crew and troop systems of machine people from me and our new afterlife present day Transformers Gobot system and after war on Islam by the Allies,U.N.,Christianity,whiteman, Quran reborn and merge with his cousin Vector Sigma present day WWWhttp://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page WWWhttp://gobots.wikia.com/wiki/Gobots_Wiki Terminal of my Empire.Quran expert in military technology WWWhttp://military.discovery.com/ .System Tranformers Universe Gobot Evolution Process WWWhttp://www.dreams.ca/ angels.Battleshipbots.Technology Metallurgy and ship building of WWWhttp://www.atlasoftheuniverse.com/index.html navy attack and conquer whiteman and their alien allies of Allah's www.dreams.ca tyranny ss s WWWhttp://www.starblazers.com/home.php Federal Government captives are over on Feroz K.Ideas are put together as a self explaining story that is real,dreamworld dimension C WWWhttp://archives.cbc.ca/science-technology builders and civilization and manpower and scientists.Heavenly Father is from B.C. past million years ago.He is very smart in physics.Compassion.Planets are split into half and suns stars turned igneous unstable forever radiation on sinner humanoids.His large hands space.Allah General Bellicose Rasool Ill Llah Wil Riker uses man made methods and science.Irrational.Punisher.He will use elements and change it into military weapons and angels soldiers.Asteroid radioactive also ghost like aura and sound scarey but explode.Heavenly father WWWhttp://starblazers.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Blazers-Wiki invented Star Blazers and the Argo and wave motion technology.The Wave motion gun and shock cannons.Quinn Armitage plays role from his colleague Heavenly Father.Allah Quinn controls the Q Continuum and people and souls.He studies and observes us and our families.Allah looks at us scan and can see our entire family and our ancestors.Allah lives after when we die and this is like micro seconds.Each title of Allah is for each Allah.Quinn controls our messenger angel and talks to the people and aliens and maintains emergency systems.writes things down to write every lifeforms lives.Serpentor Bret Hart Art Galt is part of Continuum in family of Allah.He is a title of Allah as each Allah play a role and are not even of supermicro fraction divided as they communicate and report to each other and to Allah Gafur Mumm-ra Wahankh authoratative.Christian Bale's role part of the Continuum and to do with God.Christian Bale is Daedaleus who is Allah Pak.He is in the Black Rain video Soundgarden.Allah or Mumm-ra Wahankh Gafur created an angel to be a creator and created Anglo Saxxon God.God is Pathan.He has an older brother Apollyon Horatio of CSI Miami.He is Satan but God and is more harsh in his beginnings,orphan as people.God has more compassion and is a grandfather or Nana.He cares and has rules about being muslims and to do with family.Alice Cooper is Allah and controls hell.Title.Allah but Evil.Bret Hart Art Galt,Troy Crosby Volkar Dracula are Iblees.He changes into a beast Allah Pak.Darryl Allah,Darth Vader Hummer is a teacher Allah.He observes and gives humanoids and life a duration.And then he makes a judgement to Heavenly Father.Allah is Gandal Jed Allan Koran,Rasool illah Wil Riker General Bellicose Heavenly father twin,Quinn Armitage Shaitan LeonardSerpentor William Tweed Art Galt Asur Bret Hitman Hart,Jonathon Ickram Archer Scott Bakula Owen Hitman Denny Colt,Alice Iata Qursi Cooper face Amityville fireplace In Search of t.v.series,Daedaleus Christian Bale,Q Continuum Quinn Armitage is head of Continuum.Pinhead UFO alien Allah Elliott Spencer Lester B Pearson,Xipe Totec Darryl O'Halloran Hummer Sandman Darth Vader Halladay Gilgamesh Dr.Curt Connor John F.Kennedy.Zarconian Empire is against evil created what is called good which is not.Enemies of Mumm-ra Gafur{Allah}.Mumm-ra is first Allah and Quran describes Mumm-ra.He fits every description as Heavenly Father Gandal Koran{stern} and his twin General Bellicose Rasul Il Lah{irrational}Pharoah.Heavenly father is militarized and takes harsh action.He created the law and policeforce.Henry Winkler Delevin/Deuce twin law enforcer Allah.Darth Plagueis Domino Barry Simms,Iblees Troy Crosby Volkar Dracula.Zarconian Empire Islamic takes place back in Galactica pastlife.jpgEttrosian Americans space far from them stars.Star Blazers WWWhttp://aceships.com/ships/main.html is that planet Eden class radioactive.,Pharoah Executioner and croney of Mumm-ra Allah is Allah Heavenly Father either Wil Riker Bellicose,irrational, or Gandal.Stern and carried out destruction and war on Galactica and Ettrosians.He sent in gases using power of Allah travelled from far WWWhttp://www.battle-fleet.com/ universes and split parts of planets and debris to make modern day Galactica unstable and igneous Star.Planet debris with radioactivity crazy unstable orbit. He is bigger than 90ft and is a Lemurian dreamworld lakes robotic shark.He has to do with navy and spacehttp://www.spacecast.com/ Planet bombs sounded like ghosts and were natural,not Gamilon. WWWhttp://www.teletoonretro.com/ Died scarey and strange.Its about battleships which Allah tried to assassinate.It was when my WWWhttp://www.ncis.navy.mil/Pages/publicdefault.aspx pastlife race of Star Blazers invented wave motion technologyU.boat].And an evolution WWWhttp://www.shipsschematics.net/yamato/ WWWhttp://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Aperture_Science_locations process change Gobot Transformers universe for a new Queen.Then the legendary flagship battleship travel to this planet.I am a battleship producer in family after Galactica stint.Allah had this overwhelming attack from his structure that all evil beings were given the upperhand from Allah,government which would grow to outer space and their military authoratative powers and secrets.Whiteman WWWhttp://www.oocities.org/tokyo/spa/5972/ has not had any natural enemies or great war losses in a very long time,from avoiding and cheating.Comprise of terminators from Skynet and Cybernet,androids outer space and angels.This was the British{racists],Galactic Imperium as Allah had these bad guys and rebuilt them as a space superpower,blindly any advanced loyalties to Allah gave British top secret technology free and free donations have made them military in outerspace.They have Wave Motion and Star trek real.Americansguy,bigotry,attack of space adopted this policy sworn ally to British.Every civilization fell from giving in to a rigged creator's system,Allah planted his white creator angels on every civilization and leads to the free huge level donations and secrets to British.Being Christians British built up the Dinguil,Galactic Empire,Romulans,outer space communism and other British Zeons French R.E.F.Heavenly father built up Galactica as a French whiteman civilization of space.United Nations of space{faschists} gives in to the British as policy and are like the Kings of the Allies of space.People in Christianity and Space Communism,destroy and demilitarize and POW,humiliate people they reject as me.Government is harrasmenting trying to put permanent oppression structure of non-freedom and anti-islam.Everything the government space whiteman is is Anti-islam,authoratative and Christianity,no freedom and pattern of these cowards fighting arranged warfare under their terms.Modern day space slaves.Oppression.Arrogant,conceited they Space UN,Earth Federation and United Federation of Planets of Alpha quadrant have every enemy rigged and small and to do with racism.Excuses allow them to purge people's body.WW1 and WW2 was a British Civil war.Germany is a form of Welsh and are British.France are British and Soviets are Scottish.Speak a different language.White is the contribution of all white country and Empire beliefs,laws and ways and systems,resources,weaponry,manpower.Communism in space government kills my life and lifestyle,has slavery.Government tries to play God on captives.Steal and rob body of everything including family.Forced class and order and to never ever excel.Box in.Different races and species.Forced to act out white ways.Planning our children and captive them,using hospital or bedroom.They go to family as a weakness.Human shield prisoners.And they are good guys,British are evil and proud of this.Commit attrocities and hypocrite their way out of it by Allah.Allah commits evil as Mumm-ra and lives on Thundera which is Atlantis.Allah has lots of weaknesses.Top secret navy will be built by reversing his systems against the Allah Pak.Secretly as paranoid Allah is to jump to the police as torture.All of the leaders of Islam are all hidden from all Allah.Deep inside souls are in traps Allah's workers put them,I was.Enemy is a pagan.I am a religious and good person and slayer of pagans,especially the overwhelming whiteman.Battle of Sol System.UFP will then take action seeing the Galactic Empire's fleet destroyed by secret battleship.War on Dinguil.War on the Federation and invasion fleet on all whiteman.Defeat the UFO aliens.Expand.To fight outnumbered millions vs 1 and they must get past me Queen Armada,that will be their graves.Reversed back on white people and destruction of Allah's torture over do things as leave me buried.Whiteman lost huge amounts of technology and resources and disaster backfire on Allah tried to assisinate my power by making me a demilitarized human,hoping something would damage me so I would have shell shock.Afterlife.Loose my confidence from accident.This war we Zarconians must fight Allah's creations and Empires and Allah has gone white.Militaries and then to the parasitic creature organisms and then to Dragon.Dragons eat parasites food.Some enemy white militaries are same level or higher than parasitic creature organisms.Then to invent Naval fleet to counter UFO aliens.And to use my power of being born in Transformer Gobot Universe dreamworld and to gain ground from my alliances.Dark Nebula for Terminator,Borg and Gamilon Galmans and Haydonites.Assimulated as officers and Transformer Gobot crew,pilots,soldiers.Last few battles end Heavenly Fathers defeated to surrender and death from technology and then to Mumm-ra Allah invasion fleet powerup wave motion guns to fire on Mumm-ra's planet.Whole end to whiteman and Allah's Empire of Government.This and alien versions of battleships.My position has jumped over evolution process to the Bridge and in my Captain's station as the Great Queen Ruler Feroz Khan and my family same gender as me,shemales Islam.Giant machine dreadnaught.We Zarconians have rapid fire mode for warships and carriers.Every battery unloads at rapid fire,AA lasers and main guns laser streams,Cpt's station weaponry.Captains station is refine and override and supervise with my version of each station and programmed at once.I can fire more and no mistakes or errors.My warships are better evolution warfare and technology and manpower of units is the best,hybrid.Our carriers are miles long.Warships are compared argo is 1/3rd size to them.They have extreme command and monuverability.I value my transformer gobots and the ones I invented.Non of them dicarded.It may be a war tactic but I do not agree.In the past they played a small role and can be made into their expertise.I don't like drafting system.Practice for centuries in a secret location.|imagewidth = |500px]] |caption = When I and Princess Armada's merges to form giant Queen Armada.Each of us transforms to properly form arm and leg units}} ] Space Cruiser warship is agile and is armed with energy weapons that can deactivate enemy computer and weaponry,neutralize by a small dish under deck fired by weaponry.Different beams.Force field shield barrier systems and fire extinguishers fire suppression systems.Extremely long range top secret. Attack carrier carries fighter superiority and VSTOL attack fighters Gobot Transformer veritech,fighterbombers and Bomberfortress .I have designed a transformer Gobot veritech fighter after Rattler.VSTOL with Zarconian technology,enigmatech systems and our payload and missiles torpedos,munitions.SMITE FIELD warfare carrier systems.Carriers weaponry and underneath belly AA lasers with long range pinpoint laser spike system.Carriers can attack fighters of enemy.Carriers are dangerous for munitions and magazine it carries to reduce ships and fleets with Faster range attack than warship. Freightor warship is heavily armed and primal armor as attack it can ram into enemy.It carries biggest guns of energy beams arc batteries.Its like its wave gun but through the shock cannons size.Attack in battlegroups and fleets and breakoff.Terminator warships have plasma laser shock cannons and Hunter Dark Nebula Killer technology,high monuverabilty verniers and tracking systems to terminate and alloy when hit or damage cannot die,Jinn as warship like Terminators,though has force field defenses and fires terminator guided missiles.Fusion engines and all of warp and warp drive light speed.The crew is of excellence to counter warmongers and sinners.Our enemy is the British Empire Galactic Imperium Federal Government.Space America's,EDF United Earth Forces and United Federation of Planets,Dinguil Empire and Galactic Empire.And renegades from Borg,Comet Empire,Dark Nebula Dark Star,Gamilon and Haydonite Invid.We also hatred the Space French REF and Tirol and Robotech Masters.We hate Allah and UFO aliens and Klingon Empire,Bolars.We hate Dragons and Reptile Cardassians.White Supremacists,Racists,Criminals and Underworld.We will win with 1000 against 1.War about race.And manpower of Jinn as machines and machines revolution against humans and who protects them.I am exterminating my enemies in concentration camps of every class and incarceration.My fleet and strategy done by me and my council and New Fuhr.Control and manipulation to evolve Quran Terminal into Vector Sigma.Queen Armada will win.I won WW3 in the future.I won.And prepared properly and state of the art and at my own timing.Any others who pitch in and enemies with Zeon and Zaft over my pastlife and Galactica and Lemuria.This one is part of the plan.And we will fight with the white races Empires of space and any more evil.Our warship is the flagship and representative and is where I Queen Armada have changed positions to space battleship as in Captain's station bridge but am Queen of my Empire and my daughter and eldest at her stations.Our family and our space battleship.We are one of the best warships in our fleet and will know the book on outer space military.Feroza is stern and taller and heavier than me and very military and can do the things Gloria or any of the others can't,she is generation from me Feroz.She is my child and does born correct my mistakes and supremace them as my child.She is beautiful but I put things in all of them as rules for women in war,nothing to show but they have quantity for war.But as machines.Robot women girls.Feroza will be very intelligent,but I am more inovative then my young.I will be there for eternity for them all.I taught her and everyone galaxies look at them in awe that how awesome and practical and how she is not dominated by elements and is spacebourne.Gloria had a pastlife and is military.But she and Feroza are a team.Gloria helps her at weapons station.Backs Feroza up.They are daredevils.We are a great team with our war vessel which looks glow alien.Zarconian Empire is ruled by me and by ancient diamonds.jpgPrincess Armada Feroza Khan 1st oldest same gender as me witch shemale religion as me Islam2nd command bridge weapons and gunnery,Princess Armada Gloria Khan 3rd in Command weapons,Princess Armada Zeta Khan 4th Command Propulsions and helm,piloting warship.No females.Princess Younice Khan Armada fighter squadron leader{responsibility and my first role long time ago} and on bridge officer is pilot unit of Comet VSTOL A-10 superiority fighter.It is highly monuverable and accellerates,STOVL and 4 fusion engines to twin tail fusion engines.Fitted and re-fitted for multi role sortie carrier and base,Princess Sherryl Khan space nuclear scientist Zoeian and is ruler of our Invid Regime.Princess Florence Khan Armada fighters,mobile suit droid battleoid,Princess Azalea Khan battleship Secondary weapons officer,Azalea will go through with my commands and backup in military knowledge proper procedure,she though is high ranking and attacks,AA lasers and special beams and phaser lasers,energy drain,special and battery,rear and forward.Torpedos missiles,substitute gunnery all weapons Armada Comet Empire duties ruler high ranking,Princess Elysia Khan Armada Comet Empire fighter squadron,Princess Armada Firoz Khan Comet Empire carrier weapons officer.We are transformer Gobots retain in our evolution the size as humanoids but what is in us is our transformations,we have fighter in us,me and Feroza,Younice,Sherryl,Florence Aerial mode,thylacine cat modes and werethylacine cat mode,my giant cycle mode shrinks to a military motorcycle cyclone with hologram and Feroza and Gloiria and Zeta racing cars as Firoz.Elysia is fighters and is Cpt.'s rank and is carrierbourne and expert fighter as she is and Bridge ranking and is in the battlefield of outer space with state of the art,precision is motorcycle cyclone and Gloria is a space chopper.Flo is a Gundam.Sherryl inorganic Haydonite cougar marsupial cat.Azalea is police car and mach speed space fighter.But size of 7ft tall compacted and changed into endo and our planet is a civilization but dreamworld of our ancestors who retained features as people as transformers,Subdivisions colony success.Go to the hangar to grow bigger for our machine modes.Some modes descended with us from humanoid size adaptations,its size.We have our shares of Invid Cybertron Gobotron and developed our own robotic insect creatures invid insectibots.We believe invid are not parasites but robotic living insect creatures.All of Princess Armada are shemales same gender as Feroz Khan their mother and all parents born as Gobot Transformers and can go down to humanoid size more advanced people and rights from Ontario and North America.They look like people but contain their fighters,Choppers and cat thylacine modes,cycles.We live in dreamworld world afterlife where civilization is empty of people and filled with Zarconians and all of these technologies are accomplished,spirit solid souls as machines above people many million times.Evolution process change to adapt.We are more than highest class.But from my death and I was burried that sad week and process for me to lead my family to outer space for dangerous process to happen in use of energies greater than stars and shock wave after effect through the universe from Allah Pak's sin to make me militarized.Evolution process angels of Cybertron and Gobotron.SWT Special Weapons Transport disintegrations fleets.Warfare space infantry is fast and damage at such high level,almost conquer things with Feroza and Gloria controlling and calibrating it to use quantum physics and power of elements outer space.Delivers heavy damage and very quickly desimation obliteration of heavy enemy fleets and fight millions.This with enemies of Zarconian Empire.My space warship is huge in size fraction of mile.This is for more firepower and abilities than the enemies.These are enemies to conquer.They will be in my way and we destroy them with main battery.We are also conquering who is in Sol System.We are overthrow and worse,naval forces to eliminate and conquer them.Range is greater and would hit them.They are pagan and are not talking the right codes.Our empire are muslims and we are sorry.Islam as this is the jihad all out war on whiteman and their ways.I also have to get a monkey off my back in a race that has too much confidence in my world and system gave in when my power level is more than all of them combined,I don't need them and must expansion,navy to get rid of them.I have supremacist in my family and regain my family honor from dirty tactics of Allies Federation.Dignity and honor and my own civilization.We must slay them.Our battleship will arm main battery and our battery can go through what the whiteman has built.I Queen Armada have declared war on whiteman and anyother cronnies won't be tolerated.Our Navy is equipped to handle and get rid of enemy.All out war and who controls WW3.Our ships have warp and light speed and more.WWWhttp://thundercats.wikia.com/wiki/Snarf_%28species%29 [http://wikispot.org/Users/FerozKhan?action=userinfo http://wikispot.org/Users/FerozKhan?action=userinfo http://www.fortunecity.com/tatooine/excession/509/maps.html